Secret Warriors
Secret Warriors is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Secret Warriors #11: 27 Dec 2017 Current Issue :Secret Warriors #12: 10 Jan 2018 Next Issue :none Status Monthly series. Final issue is #12. Characters Main Characters Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Secret Warriors #12 Secret Warriors #11 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Secret Warriors, vol. 1: Nick Fury, Agent of Nothing' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. "Nick Fury and his new band of young heroes uncover the darkest secret in the history of the Marvel Universe!! A secret that will crack the internet into tiny little pieces!! A secret that sends the Secret Warriors tumbling into an underworld of rogue S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, super-powered spies, and global criminal organizations." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785139990 *'Secret Warriors, vol. 2: God of Fear, God of War' - Collects vol. 1 #7-10 & Dark Reign: The List – Secret Warriors. "Baron Strucker and Norman Osborn team up to drive out the Marvel Universe's ultimate covert superteam. It's wall-to-wall insanity as the Dark Avengers and the Thunderbolts go after the Secret Warriors. It's time for Ares to get his son back! And... Osborn's got it in for Marvel's super spy, but what happens when he needs Nick Fury to uncover a breach in national security? Nothing good, nothing good at all. It's lies, interrogations, double-crosses and just a whole bunch of meanness." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785143068 *'Secret Warriors, vol. 3: Wake the Beast' - Collects vol. 1 #11-16. "One month later Nick Fury's got an army. Hydra goes to war. Leviathan reveals itself." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785147578 *'Secret Warriors, vol. 4: Last Ride of the Howling Commandos' - Collects vol. 1 #17-19 & Siege: Secret Warriors. "The glory days of WWII are revisited as you are invited to the reunion of Steve Rogers, Nick Fury and the remaining members of the US's most elite Special Unit from the Greatest Generation." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785147594 *'Secret Warriors, vol. 5: Night' - Collects vol. 1 #20-24. "An even more determined Nick Fury sets his endgame in motion." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148027 *'Secret Warriors, vol. 6: Wheels Within Wheels' - Collects vol. 1 #25-28. "What ties Hydra, the Howling Commandos and Leviathan together? How did Nick Fury, Dum Dum Dugan, Baron Von Strucker, Kraken and Orion become part of the same mysterious organization?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785158146 *'Secret Warriors Omnibus' - Collects vol. 1 #1-28, plus Mighty Avengers #13 & 18, Dark Reign: The List – Secret Warriors & Siege: Secret Warriors. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785163336 Trade Paperbacks *'Secret Warriors, vol. 1: Nick Fury, Agent of Nothing' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138641 *'Secret Warriors, vol. 2: God of Fear, God of War' - Collects vol. 1 #7-10 & Dark Reign: The List – Secret Warriors. - WorldCat - ISBN 078513865X *'Secret Warriors, vol. 3: Wake the Beast' - Collects vol. 1 #11-16. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785147586 *'Secret Warriors, vol. 4: Last Ride of the Howling Commandos' - Collects vol. 1 #17-19 & Siege: Secret Warriors. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785147608 *'Secret Warriors, vol. 5: Night' - Collects vol. 1 #20-24. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148035 *'Secret Warriors, vol. 6: Wheels Within Wheels' - Collects vol. 1 #25-28. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785158146 *'Secret Warriors, vol. 1: Secret Empire' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. - *'Secret Warriors, vol. 2: If Trouble Must Come' - Collects vol. 2 #6-12. - *'Secret Warriors: The Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-16 & Dark Reign: The List – Secret Warriors. - *'Secret Warriors: The Complete Collection, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 1 #17-28 & Siege: Secret Warriors - Digital *'Secret Warriors, vol. 1: Nick Fury, Agent of Nothing' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. - comiXology *'Secret Warriors, vol. 2: God of Fear, God of War' - Collects vol. 1 #7-10 & Dark Reign: The List – Secret Warriors. - comiXology *'Secret Warriors, vol. 3: Wake the Beast' - Collects vol. 1 #11-16. - comiXology History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Volume 1 Writers: Brian Michael Bendis & Jonathan Hickman. Artist: Stefano Caselli. Covers: Jim Cheung. Volume 2 Writer: Matthew Rosenberg. Artist: Javier Garrón. Covers: Tradd Moore. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-28, 2009-2011 * Volume 2: #1-12, 2017-2018 Future Publication Dates News & Features * 09 Apr 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/jonathan-hickman-secret-warriors-100409.html Balancing Intricacy & Intrigue in Marvel's Secret Warriors] * 03 Mar 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20277 Furious: Hickman on Secret Warriors] * 29 Jan 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/010929-Jon-Hickman.html Newsarama's 9: Jonathan Hickman + Secret Warriors #1] * 12 Jan 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/010912-Hickman.html Jonathan Hickman - Secret Warriors, the FF and More] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero